Arigatou
by Mye-chan
Summary: Uma simples palavra que substitui tantos significados, oito letras que carregam tantos sentimentos. "Obrigado". SasuSaku. Dedicada aos leitores de "Chiryou" pelo carinho com o qual me receberam aqui no FFnet.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/One Shot

Sinopse: Uma simples palavra que substitui tantos significados, oito letras que carregam tantos sentimentos. Arigatou.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse seria uma história de romance focada no SasuSaku!

Esta fic foi feita especialmente em homenagem aos meus leitores da outra fic 'Chiryou'. À todos aqueles que me mandaram lindas reviews, aqueles que me adicionaram nos seus favoritos, e também aqueles que leram e gostaram da fic. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Título: Arigatou**

-"Sakura... Arigatou."

Naquela hora havia muitas coisas que passavam por sua mente, havia muitas coisas que ele queria falar para ela, mas não conseguia transformar sentimentos em pequenas frases. O tempo estava curto e ele precisava se expressar de alguma forma. Pela última vez.

'Arigatou'

Tudo o que ele sentia, tudo o que ele quis dizer encontrou nessa única palavra.

Obrigado por se importar comigo, obrigado por se preocupar, obrigado por ter arriscado sua vida tantas vezes para me salvar, obrigado por tentar trazer um pouco de alegria à minha vida... Mas, principalmente, obrigado por me amar.

Não sabia se ela entenderia o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas se sentiu mais leve por ter finalmente liberado o que sempre esteve vagando por seu coração.

E assim, após tê-la feito desmaiar e deitado-a delicadamente, como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana, naquele banco de pedra, ele deu uma última olhada para o rosto delicado de seu anjo da guarda – Sim, pois essa era a melhor expressão para descrevê-la – e depositou um leve beijo em sua testa, partindo enfim para um caminho sem volta.

.:oOo:.

-"Sakura..."

Cinco anos haviam se passado depois daquela despedida e agora com um objetivo a menos a realizar, Sasuke se encontrava novamente sem palavras na frente de seu anjo.

Muita coisa havia acontecido, muita coisa havia mudado nesse tempo. O que não havia mudado era que ela continuava o amando e cuidando dele. Ela seguia sendo seu anjo da guarda, mesmo ele tendo a abandonado.

Às vezes desejava que ela não o amasse tanto, pois ela acabava muitas vezes se ferindo, tanto física, quanto psicologicamente. Inclusive quase a perdera nessa batalha contra Itachi e a Akatsuki. E isso o deixou realmente desesperado. A última vez que se sentira assim fora na morte de seus pais, um medo de perder alguém essencial em sua vida, um medo de ser abandonado sozinho novamente.

Mas isso já havia passado, e graças a deus ela estava sã e salva. Mas agora, tendo-a em frente a si, não sabia o que dizer. Eram tantos sentimentos dentro dele que ele não sabia como lidar com isso. Estava confuso e Sakura deve ter percebido isso, pois não disse nada desde que ele entrara naquele quarto de hospital, deixando-o debater-se sozinho com seus demônios interiores.

Ela havia conseguido chegar aonde ninguém mais havia conseguido, ultrapassando a barreira de gelo de seu coração machucado e se instalado ali simplesmente como se aquele fosse um lugar reservado, desde o princípio, especialmente para ela.

É claro que Kakashi e Naruto também tinham um papel importante em sua vida, mesmo não admitindo publicamente, Kakashi era como um segundo pai para ele e Naruto como um irmão. Um verdadeiro irmão.

Mas definitivamente ela tinha um papel bem maior.

E apesar de não demonstrar isso abertamente, ele também se importava com ela. E no fundo, todos sabiam disso, pela forma como ele a tratava um pouco diferente das outras pessoas, a forma como sempre a protegia – porque ele não conseguiria viver sem seu anjo da guarda -, pela forma como seus olhos tentavam esconder a preocupação quando ela se feria, pela forma como se controlava fingindo indiferença para não avançar em cima de algum cara que se aproximasse dela...

Era claro que ele a amava, todos já haviam percebido isso, inclusive o próprio Sasuke. Mas ele não podia simplesmente chegar para ela e dizer que a amava e que queria passar o resto de sua vida com ela. Havia muita coisa a ser dita, muito pelo que se desculpar, muito a ser esclarecido.

-"Sakura..."

E o Uchiha não sabia por onde começar. Mas ela era paciente e aguardava tranqüilamente que ele encontrasse as palavras certas a serem ditas. Esperara tanto tempo já, esperaria o resto da vida se fosse necessário.

-"...Arigatou."

E ele finalmente disse aquela mesma palavra que anos atrás marcara a despedida dos dois; o começo de uma nova jornada para ambos. Mas agora ela tinha outro significado.

Obrigado por perdoar meus erros, obrigado por me aceitar apesar de tudo o que havia acontecido, obrigado por me esperar todos esses anos, obrigado pela lealdade, obrigado por ainda me amar... Mas, principalmente, obrigado por existir.

Mesmo sendo apenas uma palavra que escapara de sua boca, ele sabia pelo olhar e pelo sorriso dela que ela havia compreendido todo o seu significado. Porque eles tinham uma conexão inexplicável que os unia.

Ela acariciou sua face e se acercando delicadamente ao rosto do Uchiha, depositou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

-"Eu que agradeço, Sasuke-kun... por ter me permitido entrar em sua vida."

E como da primeira vez, eles sabiam que aquele era o começo de uma nova jornada para ambos, mas desta vez estariam trilhando lado a lado, juntos pelo resto de suas vidas.

**Owari.**

Olá, gente! Eu não planejava fazer esta fic, mas o feedback de vocês na minha primeira fic me emocionou tanto que resolvi que deveria agradecer de alguma forma. Principalmente porque não tive como agradecer a algumas pessoas.

Acabei me baseando nessa palavra de gratidão 'Arigatou' (obrigado) para fazer a fic, e aproveitando que muitas pessoas se perguntavam o porquê do Sasuke-kun ter agradecido a Sakura naquela noite, escrevi o meu ponto de vista.

Espero que tenham gostado, fiz com muito carinho. Mas não vão se acostumando porque eu não faço isso sempre! XD

Estou planejando uma fic para o aniversário do Sasuke-kun e tenho outros planejamentos de fics que estou tentando mudar um pouco o jeito como escrevo. Estou tentando deixar elas um pouco menos 'narrativo' e com mais ação. Esta fic aqui foi propositalmente feita assim porque eu queria focar nos sentimentos do Sasuke-kun.

Mais uma vez, agradeço à todos que leram a outra fic e também àqueles que leram esta aqui. Nos vemos na próxima e não se esqueçam: Reviews, please!

Bye!


End file.
